Marvel Vs Capcom: Ultimate Edition
Description SEASON 1 EPISODE 4! Marvel Vs Capcom! This is the best project done! The team of Marvel and Capcom will go head to head and whose team comes on top?! Interlude (Death Battle Theme) Wiz: Arcade Games! Basically the source of youngsters nowadays Boomstick: Yep, Arcade Games where you play those Street Fighter, Resident Evil, Pac-man and one of the most prominent '''.... MARVEL VS CAPCOM! Wiz: In today’s death battle, We will feature the best characters of Marvel and Capcom to a battle to find out the superior brand! Boomstick: In Marvel we’ve got Captain America, Iron Man, Hulk, Thor, Wolverine, Spider-Man, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Doctor Strange, Black Panther, Scarlet Witch! and even... Oh Shit! Deadpool: And Wade Wilson also known as the hero Deadpool! You guys missed me?! I’ve slayed Deathstroke and I brefriended Ponies and now I’m part of a team battle. Awesome! Oops No Thanos?! Oh man, Well I’ll just go there and do some reps and clean my swords and you better describe me right! Wiz: Ok then, For Capcom, We have Ryu, Chun-Li, Leon Kennedy, Frank West, Megaman, Wesker, Arthur, Dante, Blanka, Zangief, Proto Man and Akuma! Boomstick: He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick Wiz: And it’s our analyze weapons, armors and skills to find out on who would win a Death Battle! Marvel Captain America (Captain America Theme) Wiz: Before Steve Rogers became Captain America, He was a kid in brooklyn and grew with fewer money, friends and muscles. Steve Rogers grew up during the Great Depression and lost his parents during his teenage hood. Boomstick: After America declared their involvement in World War 2, Steve Rogers tried to enlist into the army and was sadly rejected in every organization due to his weak body and was a sick adolescent. Wiz: However, Steve didn’t let his body define who he is and eventually due to his independence and heart. He was chosen to take the SSS also known as the Super-Soldier Serum which removed all of his allergies and transformed him from a frail young man to... Boomstick: Captain America! (Marvel Vs Capcom 3) Wiz: Not only did the serum turn into a bigger man. But he also became the pinnacle of human perfection and possesses peak human strength, speed, durability, senses, agility, reflexes, stamina and heal much faster than most humans! Boomstick: His strength is nearly twice the record ever done in history which is lifting 725 lbs without a bench press shit. But Cap can lift 1,200 lbs which is nearly as twice as the strongest man alive! Wiz: Cap can also run at speeds superior than the finest human athlete. The record of speed was running a mile in 3 minutes and Cap can run a mile in just over a minute making him trice is faster! Boomstick: Captain America was fit to compete in World War 2 with his trusty sidekick Bucky Barnes! Wiz: But then before that, He was a poster boy Boomstick: Woah!... Circus Clowns made that?! Where do I get one! Wiz: What kind of circus freaks would make a suit made of kevlar, nomex, lightweight titanium that is resistant to fire, water and electric shocks. It’s simple, It is what you call World War 2. Anyways, Cap can dodge gunshots at point blank range and claims by "seeing faster them" and has a reaction time of about ten times faster than an average person. Boomstick: Those robbers better be careful in shooting this guy. Because by the moment they take their guns. I bet Cap has already fast enough to take them down! (Captain America: Winter Soldier - Captain America Vs Georges Batroc) Batroc: I thought you were more than a shield Captain America: *removes mask and puts back shield* Lets find out Wiz: Aside from this, Cap is adept in literally all forms of martial arts known to man. He is also an expertise in marksmanship and the use of numerous weapons. But among his weapons stands his shield! Boomstick: A concave disk with a diameter of 2.5 feet that weighs 12 lbs. It is made of the strongest metals of earth which are vibranium and proto-adamantium. It can block bullets, lasers and other weapons without a dent and makes it virtually... Indestructible! Wiz: Not exactly, As Cap’s shield can be used for defense and throwing them onto opponents. The shield has been damaged and destroyed 5 times and those times involved the molecular bonding. But the shield has survived Iron Man’s blasts, Gunfire, Lasers and even Thor’s hammer Boomstick: If you recall, Mjølnir doesn’t screw around. (Captain America - Worthy) Wiz: Cap also carries a utility belt containing mission-specific equipment such as first aid kit containing tweezers, antiseptic gels and healing sprays including military cables, smoke grenades, grenades and also lockpicks. Boomstick: Lucky for Cap, He doesn’t always rely on his shield since he boxed Thor to a standstill, Defeat an army of super-soldiers while depowered and even incapacitate the Hulk using pressure points! (Avengers: Avengers vs Chitauri - Battle of New York) Cop 1: Does the army know what’s happening here?! Cop: 2: Do we?! Captain America: *lands on car* You need men in these buildings. There are people inside and they’re going to be running right into the line of fire. You take them into basements or to the subways. You keep them off the streets. I need a perimeter as far back as 39th. Cop 1: Why the hell should I take orders from you! Captain America is seen destroying multiple troops and the cops are shocked and proceeds to follow orders. Boomstick: Aside from Captain America’s tremendous abilities, He is also quite intelligent. He plans battles and strategies and even rescued wing-foot (Namor) despite the Supreme Intelligence’s mission. His senses also allow him to react faster and his sight is enhanced to the highest human levels! Wiz: Right, Cap has also faced beings not from around here such as Loki, Grandmaster, Doctor Doom, Beyonded and even Thanos. (Captain America holds back Thanos) Captain America catches the gauntlet and holds Thanos for quite some time until Thanos incapacitates him with a tremendous punch to the head knocking him out. Boomstick: Even when facing gods, Cap’s main ability is that he doesn’t mind at all on how powerful his enemies are. As long as he can fight them! He is a man who never backs down in a fight. Wiz: Cap has already taken down numerous armies for the past decades. (Battle of Sokovia) Captain America is seen helping a lady from nearly falling severel heights. Ultron Sentry: You can’t save them all! Cap throws his shield which damages the Sentry Ultron: You’ll never- Captain America grabs his shield which pulls the sentry towards him and falls off to his death. Captain America: You’ll never what?! You didn’t finish! Boomstick: Even in the face of death, Captain America always stands up for the right thing. Even as a mortal human, He doesn’t give up no matter what happens and continues fighting until the end! Wiz: A 6 foot and 2 inch man holding a shield. You better start running away! (Captain America: First Avenger - Rescue of the Soldiers) Soldier: Who are you? Captain America: I’m *pants* Captain America. Iron Man (Iron Man - Theme) Wiz: In this world, There the normal ones, the gifted ones, the smart ones and of course! there is the super-genius! and his name is Tony Stark. Boomstick: Tony graduated the MIT with top honors, physics and engineering double major, and has three Doctorates! Now that’s a Super Genius! Wiz: Anyways, Tony was adopted by Howard and Maria Stark and they both died in late teens in a car accident! Boomstick: Lucky for Tony, He inherited their billions company! He spent most of it by living in a life full of booze and metals... Man! I was rich! It’s like trying to ask money from Jeff Bezos! Wiz: Tony changed the face of his company creating stronger and smarter weapons! Though he went to Afghanistan and things didn’t go well. Boomstick: WHAT!.... THAT WAS NOT A SMART DECISION AT ALL!!!! Wiz: Relax Boomstick, Anyways, Tony did survive with a severe wound and was given two options either to create weapons for them or just die instead. Luckily, Stark created a weapon and a suit and killed them all. Boomstick: Killing the Afghanistan people and heading back to America! Wiz: As he got home, He realized how horrific weapon building may lead to. He decided to make himself a human-weapon and become.... Iron Man!!! (Captain America Vs Loki) Iron Man: Agent Romanoff... Miss me? (Song plays and Iron Man blasts Loki away and targets him) Iron Man: Make your moves reindeer games (Loki surrenders) Iron Man: Smart move Captain America: Mr. Stark Iron Man: Captain. Spider Man Wolverine Thor Hulk Deadpool Black Panther Hawkeye Black Widow Doctor Strange Scarlet Witch Capcom Ryu Chun-Li Frank West Megaman Albert Wesker Leon Kennedy Arthur Blanka Zangief Dante Akuma Proto Man Intermission DEATH BATTLE! Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles